narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Yasaka Uchiha
, , |japanese voice=Rie Saitō, Kaori Mine~Child |species=Human |gender=Male |birthdate=March 15 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=19 |height-part1=161 cm |weight-part1=41.3 kg |blood type=AB |relationship = Etsuko~Sister, Sawaru~Father |classification=Sensor, Missing-nin, |affiliations= Kumogakure, Amegakure, Akatsuki, |ninja registration=010769 |rank-part1=Jōnin |academy age=6 |chunin age=10 |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan, Blaze Release, Ash Release, |nature type=Fire Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release~Copied, Earth Release~Copied, Water Release, Ash Release, Blaze Release |clan=Uchiha Clan, Senju Clan, |unique traits= Capable of One-Handed Seals, Enhanced Hearing, Ambidexterity, |tools = Akatsuki Ring, Gunbai, Hasamibujin, Iyasu, Retractable Spear, Senbon, Wire Strings, |jutsu = General Techniques, Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Clone Technique, Ephemeral, Iaidō, Illusion Bell Needles, Mental Barricades, Silent Killing, Shadow Clone Technique, Shadow Senbon Technique, Summoning Technique (Parrots), Transcription Seal: Amaterasu, Transcription Seal: Tsukuyomi, Transformation Technique, Fire Release Techniques, Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning Fire Release: Crimson Harvest Technique, Fire Release: Daybreak, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Glare of the Masked Messiah, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, Wind Release Techniques, Great Sickle Weasel Technique, Sickle Weasel Technique, Superior Sickle Weasel Technique, Wind Release: Assassin’s Rush, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon, Wind Release: Senbon Bullet Technique, Wind Release: Seven Hills of Rome, Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves, Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Wind Explosion, Lightning Release Techniques, Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder, Lightning Release: False Darkness, Earth Release Techniques, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Water Release Technique, Grudge Rain, Hiding in Mist Technique, Water Clone Technique, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Gunshot, Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field, Water Release: Stormy Blockade, Water Release: Rising Water Slicer, Water Release: Samsara Surge Technique, Water Release: Water Fang Bullet, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, Water Release: Water Prison Technique, Ash Release Techniques, Ash Clone Technique, Ashen Fist, Ash Release: Blaze of the War God, Ash Release: Breath of Hell's Gates Technique, Ash Release: Burnt Offerings, Ash Release: Great Volcanic Punishment Technique, Ash Release: Human Pincushion Technique, Ash Release: Iron Maiden, Ash Release: Shina's Touch, Ash Release: Sleepy Hollow Technique, Ash Release: Volcanic Punishment Technique, Ash Release Armor, Hiding in Ash Technique, Dōjutsu (Sharingan), Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Genjutsu: Sharingan, Dōjutsu (Mangekyō Sharingan), Amaterasu, Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release: Ōhoyamatsumi, Blaze Release: Ōkuninshi, Susanoo, Shield of Black Flames, Tsukuyomi, Yasaka Magatama, }} is a missing-nin from Kumogakure. He originally served in the village as a gifted Jōnin, before defecting to temporarily assist Arienai in his goals, training with him for several years. While he has not yet made any advances towards Arienai's goals, Ōhoyamatsumi keeps in contact with him often. More recently, Ōhoyamatsumi has also become a member of the Akatsuki. Background Early Life Ōhoyamatsumi was born in Kumogakure to a small family consisting of himself, his mother, his younger sister Etsuko, and his father, Sawaru, although any records of both his original name and the family name have faded long ago. As Sawaru was known to have been a very influential, but slightly shady politician and a retired shinobi who was in the high graces of the feudal lord and other noble families, his life was active and busy, and he never truly found the time to relax with the rest of his own family. During the few times when he did, the man always mentioned his career, lecturing his children about power and how it worked in the world. Ōhoyamatsumi seemed to become negatively affected by the lack of his father's presence and guidance, developing less tolerance of the opinions of others, and becoming overly adamant about his choices. Nevertheless, he got along well with his sister and mother, both of whom he loved very much. Although he could always tell that something was missing, he was content with his life; the family was supported well, and he had few troubles. Even though it seemed as if he barely knew his own father, Ōhoyamatsumi still regarded him as family. At the age of 6, Ōhoyamatsumi was enrolled into the academy and his life as a shinobi began; he stated that he had desired to follow a path different from that of his father, expressing a great dislike for organized politics. He was known to have even mocked the concept of a Kage at one point. In the academy itself, Ōhoyamatsumi was punished often for offending remarks to others. Instructors observed that he always seemed to assume the role of a "ringleader", controlling others through their emotions and feelings to benefit himself. Though regarded as a troublemaker, he was nothing short of a genius; Ōhoyamatsumi placed at the top of most of of his classes, performing on a level that astonished the instructors. He had a special talent for Kumogakure's widely practiced Kenjutsu techniques, even developing his own style at such a young age. Some of his success could be attributed to his stubbornness, though he hated having to work in teams for tasks. Ōhoyamatsumi would graduate from the academy and become a Genin seven months after his entry, solidifying his status as a prodigy and a fast learner. His mother presented him with a violin as a gift, which he eagerly accepted, being an avid appreciator of music; it became his most prized possession. When Etsuko inquired about Sawaru's thoughts, the man bluntly stated that he didn't have time for such matters, and that Ōhoyamatsumi didn't have what it takes to become a true shinobi due to his greedy tendencies. His words actually left Ōhoyamatsumi feeling distanced from his father even more than before. Feeling that his father had refused to adknowledge him, Ōhoyamatsumi began to dislike the man. Even without his father's support, he continued to hone his abilities, and eventually reached the rank of Chūnin at the age of 10. Introduction to Arienai By the age of 12, Ōhoyamatsumi had already undertaken a wide range of missions, and had become highly skilled in combat. He had awakened his Sharingan sometime during this age in an unknown event, though it is likely that this was merely due to the stress of a particular mission, due to the fact that Ōhoyamatsumi has never mentioned otherwise. Having become a very proficient user of both Fire Release and Wind Release, he had become very confident in his abilities, but slightly arrogant. However, he was oblivious to the fact that he was constantly under the watch of certain shinobi who had taken an interest in his fast growth and abilities. While out on a mission in the Land of Lightning's mountains alone, Ōhoyamatsumi was suddenly approached by a figure cloaked in black, who was actually the shinobi known as Arienai in disguise. He was initially startled by the man's arrival, and was quick to question what he was up to. The man simply laughed, and stated that he had something important for Ōhoyamatsumi to hear. The child reluctantly listened on, suspicious of the cloaked figure. When the man asked him about his thoughts on the "ignorance" plaguing the shinobi world, Ōhoyamatsumi was quick to dismiss him. The figure taunted him by stating that he and his loved ones would have to endure a great tragedy soon if he was not aware of the "true nature of mankind", which caused Ōhoyamatsumi to angrily rush towards him, attacking with Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves. He was surprised when the man easily dodged, and simply trapped him in place using Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall. He was then forced to listen to the figure's following lecture about the topic, and the foolishness of modern shinobi. The figure stated that it would eventually return to see Ōhoyamatsumi's progress, and vanished while simultaneously releasing him. Not knowing what to make of the event, he simply carried on with his mission and went home afterwards, with the figure's words continuing to dwell in his subconscious. Attack on the Lightning Daimyō At the age of 14, Ōhoyamatsumi had already been promoted to the rank of Jōnin, and had come to be considered a truly gifted shinobi. However, he felt that life had been quiet for him, and eerily so. Passing the time by either training or playing his violin, he decided that he was at peace for the time being. He had been assigned to what he thought would be a peaceful mission, which required him to temporarily guard the Lightning Daimyō for reasons which were not disclosed to him. In reality, Arienai had influenced the selection of this mission from the sidelines to manipulate Ōhoyamatsumi into his way of thinking. The peace would soon become interrupted due to the events in which the organization Igirisu, led by Sawaru (who had actually been placed the effects of Arienai's Kotoamatsukami several years prior), would attempt to weaken the Land of Lightning enough to begin a takeover via the elimination of several political figures, though this was plan had been set up to fail by Arienai as well. One of these targets would be the Daimyō himself. When Igirisu members were dispatched to deal with the Daimyō, Ōhoyamatsumi was quick to come to his defense. A short fight occurred, with Ōhoyamatsumi victorious, having used his three-tomoe Sharingan and Water Release capabilities to take his opponents down with ease. When he questioned them why they had attacked, they told him that Sawaru had sent them to bring about his rise to power. Intensely horrified by their words, he demanded to know of his father's whereabouts. When they told him, he brought them to a swift end, and departed as others arrived to take the Daimyō to a safer area. He would soon arrive at the hideout which his father was using to conduct the operation, and reflected back upon his father's seemingly-constant absence, and came to the revelation that he was nothing more than a corrupt politician. Ōhoyamatsumi infiltrated the hideout, ruthlessly slaying all of the shinobi within it. When the inevitable meeting with his father occurred in the center of the compound, the two simply stared at one another for several moments. The silence was broken when Ōhoyamatsumi verbally assaulted the man for his intentions. Sawaru stated that Ōhoyamatsumi still knew nothing of how the world worked. He then attempted to kill his son with Chidori Sharp Spear, though Ōhoyamatsumi dodged and retorted with Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson. His father avoided, and began a steady barrage of Taijutsu and Kenjutsu maneuvers to Ōhoyamatsumi, who failed to intercept a few. Though his father kept the upper hand throughout the first portion of the fight and eventually began using Hasamibujin to back Ōhoyamatsumi into a "corner", his father's taunts eventually pressured him into fighting back with a vicious chain of Fire Release techniques, and his father eventually retreated, leaving behind his weapon. Ōhoyamatsumi pursued, and was led to their home, where he encountered Sawaru holding his mother and Etsuko captive with a kunai to each of their necks. The man stated that he would teach His son a lesson about the world the hard way, and slit both of their throats. Just as he had finished the deed, Ōhoyamatsumi had cleaved him into two halves with the same weapon he attacked with earlier, unlocking his Mangekyō Sharingan in the process. As he stood over the scene, he declared that he truly hated who his father, and all those ever like him were (and still are), and left as a single tear escaped from his eye. The same figure that Ōhoyamatsumi had met years ago would soon reveal himself again to the boy days later, questioning what he would do next. Ōhoyamatsumi admitted that he didn't know, and watched as the figure nodded. Revealing that his name was Arienai, he offered Ōhoyamatsumi a place as one of his subordinates. When Ōhoyamatsumi hesitated to answer, Arienai asked why, although he seemed to already know the answer. Ōhoyamatsumi then told the man about what Sawaru had said about the world, prompting Arienai to state that people like him couldn't cause trouble in a world where all the nations were united under one leader, and that he intended to be that leader. He then questioned Ōhoyamatsumi again, and the youth was quick to say yes. The two then travelled off to Ningenyomi, with Arienai proclaiming that he would train Ōhoyamatsumi into a shinobi strong enough to prevent "tragedies" such as his own which had taken place. The whole time, he was unaware of the fact that Arienai himself had caused all this just to get Ōhoyamatsumi to join him. Ningenyomi and Nishikari's Beginning When Arienai, now accompanied by Ōhoyamatsumi, had first returned to Ningenyomi in the Land of Lightning, things were rather quiet and uneventful at first. The man gave Ōhoyamatsumi a place to stay within the large hideout, which he was grateful for. He seemed to speak with Arienai daily, seeing a great source of wisdom and intelligence in him. In these many conversations, he listened to Arienai's statements and thoughts, though he did not understand the meaning of most of his lectures. When Ōhoyamatsumi inquired about the training which Arienai had mentioned before, his reply was that he would not be trained until he came to terms with the information presented to him. Although he didn't show it, the conditions of the agreement frustrated him, as he struggled to piece Arienai's words together. As time went on, he thought deeply about what Arienai had already taught him, searching through his own memories for the answers he needed to his many questions. Unfortunately for him, the answers did not come as soon as he had hoped. Over a year had gone by without Ōhoyamatsumi and Arienai beginning the training, and during that year Ōhoyamatsumi simply trained his chakra control on his own while performing the tasks that Arienai required of him, such as assassinations or the capture of enemy shinobi. These many tasks caused him to travel to the furthest ends of of the world often, ranging from the Land of Water to the Land of Earth. Each of these tasks had been specifically selected by Arienai to help Ōhoyamatsumi realize the "atrocious habits of man". Although it is unknown what the tasks consisted of entirely, they seemed to have a psychological effect on Ōhoyamatsumi. As planned, the assigned missions had changed the way Ōhoyamatsumi thought about the world. He had to deal with truly vile shinobi, most of which beyond retribution for the acts they had committed. Slowly, he came to agree with Arienai, and declared to himself that mankind as a whole couldn't be trusted with freedom, and that a constant watching eye was required to keep things stable. Noting that the only way to do this was to unite the shinobi world into a single regime, he returned to Arienai after his revelation. When Arienai asked the boy what he had learned, Ōhoyamatsumi told him all the answers that he wished to hear. Pleased, Arienai told him that he was ready to assist him in the first phase of his plans, the creation of Nishikari. It was then that Ōhoyamatsumi was tasked with gathering shinobi for Arienai's cause, so he would depart from Ningenyomi often to seek shinobi who were willing to join them. In the process, he would have to kill many shinobi as well. When he was not recruiting, he would train with Arienai. This continued on for years, and he eventually beame capable of using all three of his chakra affinities. Ōhoyamatsumi had also become highly skilled in Kenjutsu. As he slowly learned how to properly use his Mangekyō Sharingan without overrelying on it, he would also become capable of using Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi to their maximum tactical potential. Arienai, who watched his progress constantly, stated that Ōhoyamatsumi was strengthening very quickly, and that he had picked an excellent subordinate. For the next couple years, the two continued to operate in secrecy. Destruction of Jakazan Owari By the time Ōhoyamatsumi had reached his sixteenth year, Arienai had turned him into a devastatingly powerful shinobi for his age. Not only had his skills improved, he gained several new ones along the way, and had learned how to be an effective strategist. These skills would soon be put to the test, when Arienai's men alerted him of a conflicting presence in the area that had discovered them. This presence was in fact Jakazan Owari, which had recently fallen victim to a complete absence of leadership and was becoming unstable. As a result, they were desperate for power, and would begin to meddle with the fledging Nishikari in order to obtain it. The first signs were that some of Nishikari's shinobi failed to return from their missions, and had gone missing. Arienai had immediately known that he would soon be able to assess Ōhoyamatsumi's abilities. Arienai then informed Ōhoyamatsumi of the looming threat to his plan, stating that he had known a few things about Jakazan Owari, and that it was highly likely that they would attempt to completely overtake Ningenyomi. The man's dark-haired apprentice was quick to volunteer to take down what remained of the organization, much to Arienai's liking. However, Arienai stated that he would accompany him with a small team of subordinates. Ōhoyamatsumi showed concern for the hideout, before Arienai reassured him that it would be safe. The group then departed, heading off to Jakazan Owari's northern hideout, which had been declared as the first target. It would be the first time Ōhoyamatsumi went into a true battle with a gunbai, which he had strapped to his back. When they arrived on the perimeter of the towering base, Areinai would encase the entire structure in a shell which prevented escape using Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Labyrinth Technique. He left a small passage that led into the base from a point near it's spire, directing the group to head inside. One by one, Ōhoyamatsumi and the others advanced up the side of the crystallized tower and began the invasion. They slew all the opposition whom they came into contact with, allowing Ōhoyamatsumi to showcase his improved Wind Release skills while utilizing his gunbai. They also recovered large amounts of information that the organization had gathered, including a journal left behind by Kamaitachi Tetsugaku. Rigging the base with several explosive tags, they evacuated with a select few shinobi who had surrendered, and demolished the structure as Arienai released his technique. Later, as the group rested, Ōhoyamatsumi would read through the journal, amazed by the stories of it's former owner. He kept it hidden from Arienai, and it would remain in his possession for several weeks. During this time, he began to admire Kamaitachi more and more, eventually developing a desire to find out where the man had gone off to. Noting that the southern base had already been destroyed, Arienai took the group back to Ningenyomi, where they took time to recuperate before heading out westward and imprisoned a large majority of the captured shinobi. During this time, Ōhoyamatsumi developed a friendship with the captive Nui Niyari, convincing Arienai to release him. Ōhoyamatsumi would make the shinobi his personal medic, who accompanied them in destroying the eastern base, which was bombarded by several Fire Release techniques at once; among them, the several "bullets" of fire which Ōhoyamatsumi produced using Fire Release: Glare of the Masked Messiah. The many shinobi went on to travel to the Land of Wind, facing a larger amount of opposition than the last two bases. However, with Arienai's Sage Arts and Ōhoyamatsumi's Susanoo, the amassed defense was taken down just as quickly. After obliterating this base as well, they moved on to El Dorado, which was ruled over by Matsu Aizou at the time. They encountered seemingly endless hordes of Jakazan Owari's shinobi, persevering through durable defenses as they ascended the mountain which El Dorado was located on. Although many lives were lost, they managed to secure the exterior. Arienai directed Ōhoyamatsumi to continue on through the interior with Nui, in order to eliminate the compound's overseer, and the leader of the entire organization in general. As Ōhoyamatsumi made his way through the compound with Nui, slaying many in the process, he would eventually arrive in the inner sanctum, where Matsu had been waiting for him. The elder expressed great loathing in Ōhoyamatsumi's actions, stating that Nishikari had no right to attack. Ōhoyamatsumi only laughed and shook his head, retorting back that it was Jakazan Owari that had "challenged" Arienai's capabilities. The elder attacked in a fury, though Ōhoyamatsumi quickly incinerated him with Amaterasu and purged the hideout of the remaining shinobi. He then sent Nui to notify Arienai that Jakazan Owari was no more, and when Arienai himself entered the inner sanctum, he directed Ōhoyamatsumi to return to Ningenyomi and await further instructions, while he finished his business in El Dorado. Arienai noted that Ōhoyamatsumi was becoming a perfect weapon. Persuading Kamaitachi Unfinished. Recent Events Unfinished. Personality Though a bit of a depressing fellow due to the blank expression he usually displays, Ōhoyamatsumi is calm and calculated both on the battlefield and during everyday life, and is overall a very intelligent individual. He is quite level-headed, always remaining focused on the task at hand and never allowing trivial matters to disrupt him, while remaining composed and stern; even when the possibility of death is present. However, Ōhoyamatsumi is equally as laid-back as he is focused. It is not uncommon for him to joke around and toy with his opponents in a fight, approaching it much like a game with his sarcastic sense of humor. At the same time, he has little tolerance for childish or immature remarks. Ōhoyamatsumi could be considered a strict perfectionist, and perhaps even narcissistic in some ways. Having adopted Arienai's philosophy, one of his main concerns is his own power and control over others, in the belief that his actions are for the greater good. While this has led to some rather noble traits such as his practically unbreakable determination and his skill as a strategist, Ōhoyamatsumi's stubbornness towards his goal has led to him being very manipulative of others (including towards close friends). Though he does not disregard their own feelings and well-being, he is reluctant to allow loss or misfortune to himself in their place. Ōhoyamatsumi views betrayal of his trust as a serious matter, becomes easily perturbed by such acts, and would not hesitate to verbally or physically attack anyone whom he has enough evidence to mark as a traitor. He is capable of being rather blunt and rude to people, as well as completely apathetic and "brutally honest" towards them. On the other hand, he is capable of being supportive and positive when needed to be. He is also a music lover, and tends to hum often when at peace. Although he does not speak about it often, Ōhoyamatsumi has stated that he is homosexual, and feels no need to hide it; rather, he is proud of it. Appearance Ōhoyamatsumi is a young male with dark purple eyes and long black hair, which is kept loose and reaches past his shoulders half the time, covering the left side of his face in the process unless tied into a ponytail the other half of the time. A few strands stray away, draping down the front of his face. His skin is quite pale, though the results of Arienai's experimentation to heighten his resistance to poisons are to blame for this. Ōhoyamatsumi possesses an androgynous appearance, and he has been mistaken for a female on some occasions by shinobi under Arienai's command, and others; he is slightly shorter than most males, has a more feminine and slender frame than most, and couldn't be considered muscular or robust at all. He sometimes wears a deep blue color of eyeshadow as well, further augmenting his aforementioned traits. This particular aspect of his appearance has contributed to him gaining the nickname, during his time in the village. Ōhoyamatsumi's first outfit during his younger days was rather unorthodox for a shinobi. He wore a dark, navy blue kimono with black trimmings, which extended down to his knees. The right half had a shorter sleeve than the rest, and hung off of Ōhoyamatsumi's shoulder. The garment was tied by a white belt, and black pants were worn under it. A long white cloak which reached to the ground was worn over, almost shielding the clothes under it from view completely. Upon joining Arienai, he discarded this look entirely, and adorned the clothes he wears in the present time. This consists of a simple black cloak with a fur-trimmed hood always kept up, and slight rips and tears at the ends of the sleeves. The crest of the Uchiha Clan is printed upon the back of the cloak. Under this, he wore a sleeveless white shirt with black pants, as well as a senbon holster on each leg. A large black Gunbai with navy blue trimmings is worn on his back, held by a strap across his chest. A sapphire earring is worn on each ear (they are usually obscured by his hair), while a golden pendant is usually worn around his neck, though it is usually kept hidden by his cloak. In recent times, he has begun to substitute his cloak for the standard Akatsuki one: a long, black garment with a high collar, red lining on the inside, and the trademark red cloud patterns of the organization. Abilities .]]Over the years, Ōhoyamatsumi's determination and talents have allowed him to become a powerful individual worthy of recognition from many. Although many would not expect it due to his rather unthreatening appearance, Ōhoyamatsumi was indeed a child prodigy who excelled in almost all of the academy's classes, making perfect grades at nearly every turn. Astonishing both his instructors and his fellow students alike, the boy eventually went on to graduate from the program in a quick seven months to be promoted to a Genin, and reaching up into higher classifications of Chūnin, and for a while Jōnin years later. As Ōhoyamatsumi's abilities improved and his life underwent many twists, the shinobi Arienai took him under his wing, training the boy many of the techniques and fighting styles which would eventually become a "second language" to be used on the battlefield to him. At the age of 16, Ōhoyamatsumi was already well-versed in the ways and lifestyle of a shinobi, showcasing skills in several different areas. Nothing short of a genius, he would continue to impress others as he and Arienai eliminated what remained of Jakazan Owari. Later, with the teachings from Kamaitachi Tetsugaku, Ōhoyamatsumi would gradually reach into a new tier he had never dreamed of achieving, going from a typical Uchiha to a true rising presence which had made a name for itself. Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Ōhoyamatsumi's prowess using ninja tools is easily recognizable, as it has been from a very young age. From setting up traps or the heat of direct combat, he has shown to be able to use tools tactically and very effectively. The weapons which he uses the most often are senbon; he has stated that they accommodate his preferred methods of combat well, going especially well with his Wind Release affinity. Using the Shadow Senbon technique where necessary, he may easily fool an opponent into taking a direct hit. When using wire strings, his bukijutsu prowess truly shines; he may manipulate weapons in midair to form successful strategies, and even set up for frightening techniques using fire. Ōhoyamatsumi will sometimes use the gunbai usually worn on his back in battle, both to shield against minor attacks, and to launch his own Wind Release techniques. Kenjutsu Since his days as a student of Kumogakure's academy, Ōhoyamatsumi has displayed a high level of skill as a swordsman. As kenjutsu is an encouraged art in the village, it was only natural for him to become one, though it quickly became clear to others that he wasn't simply "average". When he later stole his father's nodachi Hasamibujin, Arienai saw that it was fitting for him to learn kenjutsu, and arranged for his subordinates to train with him often. Ōhoyamatsumi was never bested by a single one of them, eventually becoming adept in Iaidō during the constant traveling required of him by Arienai. It is unknown if Ōhoyamatsumi has ever traveled to the Land of Iron, however. Ōhoyamatsumi has made a slight habit of primarily utilizing a reverse grip while dual-wielding blades, although it could also be considered a part of his own personal style, which takes after his taijutsu style as well. His strikes can be blindingly fast at times from the perspective of those with normal eyes, leaving little time for one to evade or counter them. He is also quite fond of channeling his wind chakra down the length of the blades, increasing their cutting power dramatically and his effectiveness in close combat as a result. Yarijutsu While less pronounced than his kenjutsu skills, Ōhoyamatsumi has shown himself to be capable of utilizing a spear effectively in a fight, namely Iyasu. Only relying on these skills when forced to attack from a slightly further range, or when kenjutsu would simply be at a severe disadvantage, it is rare for him to actually use this art. due to this, his abilities as a spearman are only slightly above average. Summoning Technique Although unconfirmed, there is enough information to assum that Ōhoyamatsumi was first taught how to use the Summoning Technique by Arienai early on in their training together. Eventually going on to make good use of it, he later signed a blood contract that would enable him to summon forth parrots to battle alongside him. These avian companions may range from the size of one's hand to a massive scale large enough for several people to stand on. He commonly uses them to perform aerial attacks from above, usually with projectiles empowered by Wind Release. When Ōhoyamatsumi first obtained the contract, he was only able to summon smaller parrots, which were useful for sending messages or spying. As he trained his chakra control, his capabilities rose as well, and larger parrots such as those usable in combat became his trusted allies as well. Holding a deep friendship with each of his summons, Ōhoyamatsumi and the intelligent birds collaborate on strategies and collaboration techniques in battle often. Nature Transformation Over the course of his life so far, Ōhoyamatsumi has become proficient in several different elements. This has allowed him to use a large number of techniques, and with his Sharingan's technique copying abilities to thank, they span over five of the basic chakra natures. Due to his Uchiha heritage, Ōhoyamatsumi has a natural affinity for Fire Release. After later discovering that he could also use Wind Release, and eventually Water Release, his arsenal became rather varied, providing him with what he needed to take on many different types of opponents. He may also form hand seals at speeds very difficult to follow for others, even using one-handed seals at times. Ōhoyamatsumi was only 6 years old, and still in his fifth month of teachings in the academy when his affinity towards Fire Release was discovered. From this it could be interpreted that his skills in this specific nature are stronger than they are in his other usable ones, as he became capable of using techniques far above his level by the time he graduated, such as Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique. Because it was unusual for freshly-promoted Genin to be able to use elemental techniques so early on, Ōhoyamatsumi surprised many with his growth rate. As his chakra control and stamina developed, this growth rate would quicken; around the time he was assigned the rank of Chūnin, his Fire Release skills progressed to the point where he could produce Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique. With Arienai's training, the creation of even stronger techniques such as Fire Release: Glare of the Masked Messiah and Fire Release: Daybreak had established Ōhoyamatsumi as a master of the chakra nature. He would use it to increase the deadliness of his weapons as well, though overall, it remains his favored method of long-ranged combat. A few years after he started using Fire Release, his abilities to use Water Release and Wind Release were also discovered. Ōhoyamatsumi first used the latter of the two at age 10, though he lack the proper training in order to use it offensively. It was only until his first encounter with Arienai that he could properly assault a foe with jutsu such as Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves, though his limits were surpassed remarkably fast. He would begin to channel Wind Release chakra through the length of his swords, even using it to propel himself at high speeds via Wind Release: Assassin’s Rush. When Ōhoyamatsumi became a Jōnin, his horizons broadened, allowing him to use the nature to it's fullest extent in mid-ranged combat. When Arienai officially began to train him, his third natural affinity, Water Release, became usable. He has not been witnessed attacking with it as often as the others, preferring to use it more supplementary, one case being the Hiding in Mist Technique. However, this is not the full extent of his ability to use Water Release, as seen in Water Release: Samsara Surge Technique, which is one of his higher-end original techniques. Through various battles, Ōhoyamatsumi has also been given the opportunities to copy Lightning Release and Earth Release techniques, the latter being a result of an encounter and a short fight with a shinobi named Rikiryou. After unlocking his Mangekyo Sharingan, Ōhoyamatsumi gained access to a more advanced form of Fire Release known as Blaze Release. It allowed him to further manipulate the inextinguishable black flames of Amaterasu in order to use them more tactically. He may form strong defenses with Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, or incredibly powerful, though just as draining assaults through Blaze Release: Ōhoyamatsumi, which has been regarded as a jutsu he admired so much that he named it after himself. With Kamaitachi Tetsugaku's DNA, Ōhoyamatsumi has also gained the ability to combine his wind and fire chakra natures to form Ash Release. His adaptations to the options granted to him in battle were fast, as he has displayed a level of prowess with this Kekkei Genkai far beyond that of what Kamaitachi could achieve, an example of this being that he could use Ash Release: Blaze of the War God to annihilate opponents with ease, while Kamaitachi had difficulty controlling it. Taijutsu While his body is much more fragile than the physiques of most others, and generally unsuited for Taijutsu and close combat, Ōhoyamatsumi has continuously trained for years in the art due to his determination and willpower to change the world. His high speed, agility, and flexibility have allowed him to perform some rather deadly maneuvers, most of which being a part of the fighting style which he created along with Arienai's assistance, Heavenly Fist. This style allows Ōhoyamatsumi to take advantage of his high dexterity, landing several swift blows in a short time in a manner similar to that of the Gentle Fist in appearance; those without the Sharingan would have trouble keeping up with his movements. However, his endurance and stamina are still lacking. This is a major hindrance to him, as a hard blow would take more out of him than it normally would for others. This has forced Ōhoyamatsumi to rely more on evasion and his alert reflexes than blocking or intercepting most attacks. As his physical strength also leaves much to be desired, Ōhoyamatsumi is incapable of truly dealing devastating blows. Nintaijutsu Though not an expert, Ōhoyamatsumi is neither a stranger to nintaijutsu, and began to incorporate it into his arsenal as soon as he became capable of using Ash Release. His nintaijutsu maneuvers begin with him using Ash Release Armor, covering him in a thick grey blazing shroud which is intensely hot. The shroud augments his already superb dexterity, allowing Ōhoyamatsumi to move at incredibly fast speeds, and perform maneuvers which he wouldn't have been able to do prior. Unlike most other styles of nintaijutsu however, Ash Release nintaijutsu fails to alter the user's actual strength in any way. To remedy this, Ōhoyamatsumi relies on the style which has become known as Ashen Fist. This style focuses much less on landing harsh blows; instead, making use of the shroud itself to deliver most of the damage. Dōjutsu Sharingan As a distantly-related member of the Uchiha Clan, Ōhoyamatsumi possesses the ability to activate an infamous dōjutsu known across the shinobi world, the Sharingan. He had awakened it during a particularly stressful mission around the time he was promoted to Chūnin at the age of 12. Initially, he had one tomoe in each eye. However, he would increase it to two with continued training, and eventually three during a battle with his father, Sawaru. Having brought his Sharingan to full maturity at that point, he would become capable of using each of the abilities normally granted to one with it. These included analyzing the movements of an opponent to the point where their next move could be predicted instantaneously, copying a witnessed technique, and launching ocular genjutsu. Due to the amount of time in which he constantly trained his eyes, the Sharingan has a very small effect on his chakra levels, to the point where it could be considered negligible. This remains true, even in long and tedious fights against multiple opponents. He dislikes relying too much on the Sharingan, but he has been witnessed having it active constantly on rare occasions. His genjutsu abilities using the Sharingan have been noted to be on a high-level, allowing him to temporarily hypnotize someone, paralyze a foe, or replay his own memories to another. Mangekyō Sharingan Ōhoyamatsumi awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan shortly after the battle with Sawaru, where he witnessed the man slay Etsuko and his mother, only for him to slay his father seconds after. Unlike most, who awaken a Mangekyō Sharingan with a black design and red background, Ōhoyamatsumi's eyes take on an inverted pattern, which consists of a red pinwheel surrounded by three red triangular shapes. Finally, a single red oval is located where each triangular structure meets an "arm" of the pinwheel. The background of his eyes are also slightly lighter than most would expect, becoming a dark shade of grey rather than truly black. Customary of the dōjutsu, Ōhoyamatsumi's Mangekyō Sharingan damages and gradually reduces his eyesight by a very small amount every time he uses it, causing him to experience great pain and extreme fatigue as well as causing eye bleeding with each use. Each eye of his Mangekyō Sharingan contains a specific technique. The first of Ōhoyamatsumi's granted abilities is Tsukuyomi, which is given to him by the left eye. Requiring eye contact with the desired target to function, it is a very powerful genjutsu which is capable of trapping an opponent within an illusion that Ōhoyamatsumi may freely control. The full extent of his manipulation over the illusion is said to allow him to make it seem like days in an opponent's mind, while the torturous event would have only been a single moment in reality. By the time Tsukuyomi ends, it's victim is usually left in a state of exhaustion, or unconsciousness. The ability granted to Ōhoyamatsumi through his right eye is Amaterasu, a technique that allows him to incinerate anything within his direct line of sight with inextinguishable black flames; they are said to be able to burn anything, including fire itself. Using the Blaze Release chakra nature, Ōhoyamatsumi may further manipulate these flames, or extinguish them at will. The final technique granted to him by his Mangekyō Sharingan is Susanoo, the , which takes root in both of his eyes. Through it's use, he may form a large ethereal warrior around him, serving as an immensely durable defense. So far, Ōhoyamatsumi has only been able to manifest an imperfect, though fully-sized Susanoo. Separate parts of it, such as it's ribcage, may also be formed on their own at once. Using it as a catalyst, Ōhoyamatsumi can also use Yasaka Magatama, a long-ranged attack that ends with a large explosion. Susanoo has the greatest strain on him of the three techniques granted to him by his Mangekyō Sharingan, as it's overuse may cause him to violently cough up blood. Ōhoyamatsumi's Susanoo takes on a blue-green color, and bears a slight resemblance to a bull. Chakra Prowess Ōhoyamatsumi is physically weaker than most. However, like most Uchihas, Ōhoyamatsumi still possesses powerful chakra. His reserves are very large, due to him having put constant effort into strengthening himself in order to overcome his weaknesses. In the academy, instructors mentioned that his chakra control was far above what was expected of an academy student, due to his ability to use Fire Release so early on. His reserves would continue to grow with age, eventually allowing him to use several rather taxing techniques in succession before showing signs of fatigue. Due to extensive training of his Sharingan, Ōhoyamatsumi may keep it active for long periods of time if desired, even near-constantly at times; Ōhoyamatsumi owes this to his dormant Senju blood. Although he does not possess Wood Release, the DNA of this clan does provide him with increased stamina. Not only are his reserves strong, but he is also sensitive to other sources of chakra, making him an exceptional Sensor-nin. Intelligence Ōhoyamatsumi's most reliable ability would be his quick thought process, as he has proven to be very analytical and perceptive, both in and out of combat. While in the academy, he earned near-perfect scores, signifying his status as a genius shinobi. On one occasion in particular, with nothing more than a small amount of information about a technique and the context of the battle, he figured out it's inner workings and quickly outsmarted his opponent. He is a very good manipulator, able to persuade or pressure others into doing the tasks he desires of them; one may infer that he is a good liar as well. Remaining calm most of the time, Ōhoyamatsumi always thinks out the circumstances of a situation before acting. He is an adept leader and a well-versed strategist, making sure to pay attention to every single detail of an opponent's moves and techniques to develop a suitable countering tactic. The raw knowledge gained from his time in Nishikari, combined with the information looted from Jakazan Owari, both have set Ōhoyamatsumi on the path to becoming a walking library as well, though he is not lacking as a deep, philosophical thinker either. Other Skills Ōhoyamatsumi has displayed some knowledge in fūinjutsu, having developed a method allowing him to implant Tsukuyomi into the Sharingan of another person, and having learned a similar method for Amaterasu. Arienai's experimentation has granted him heightened resistance to poisons, as well as an increased tolerance to pain. Ōhoyamatsumi's enhanced hearing allows him to use Silent Killing, a fighting style based purely on navigating using sound. Stats Trivia *Ōhoyamatsumi is named after the Shinto god of the sea, mountains, and war, who is an elder brother of the goddess Amaterasu: Ōhoyamatsumi-no-Mikoto (大山積命). *Ōhoyamatsumi's birthday (March 15) and the fact that he hates the idea of betrayal are references to the ancient Roman dictator Julius Caesar, whom he shares personality traits with. Caesar was killed by Roman statesmen on March 15, 44 BC. *According to the nonexistent databooks: **Ōhoyamatsumi's hobby is playing the violin. **Ōhoyamatsumi wishes to fight against Kamaitachi Tetsugaku, and Bocchiere. **Ōhoyamatsumi's favorite food is onigiri, while his least favorite is anything fattening. **In Kumogakure, Ōhoyamatsumi had completed 231 missions in total: 34 D-Rank, 37 C-Rank, 78 B-Rank, 52 A-Rank, and 30 S-Rank. **Ōhoyamatsumi's favorite word is "Structure" (構造, Kōzō). *Ōhoyamatsumi has never bowed to another individual, not even as a sign of respect. Quotes *(To Sawaru) "Traitors... liars... people like you! I haven't despised them as much as I do now, seeing that wretched face of yours! How can you just sit there and smirk at me like that!?" *(To Arienai) "Yes, I see now... What we've been calling progress all along is nothing more than a suffocating pestilence." *(To Jakazan Owari's shinobi) "It is the ability to not act on our fantasies that separates the barbarians from the intellectuals." *(To Nui) "You see, I'm not a very patient man... And you, my friend, are driving my patience thinner." *(To Matsu Aizou while using Amaterasu) "So much for that 'divine right to rule' you were spouting off about." *(To Kamaitachi, about the human race) "It's a shame, isn't it? As humans, if one of us fails, we fail as a species. Look around you, my friend. At this rate, we must be a pretty damn worthless race." *(To Harley) "You're here to kill me? Ah, that cracks me up! Tell another one, will ya?"